Cruel Alchemy
by Shadow the Ranger
Summary: My friend and I were having the time of our lives at one of our sleep overs, playing with plushies and such. But what we thought was going to have a normal day. We were dead wrong.
1. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!

**Me: well this is the first chapter as you can plainly tell**

**And I will say this… please enjoy!**

** Chapter 1: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?**

It was a typical Friday night in November, Angie and I were having the greatest time of our lives. We were having a sleep over, and well she came over to my house around eleven that morning (we had a three day weekend) so we were talking, playing with plushies, and other stuff. Well around 3 o' clock I suggested we have a FMAB marathon (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) things were going just fine.

…or so we thought.

By the way my name is Sam short for Samantha; I really hate it when people call me short. _But what's worse is that my best friend is taller than me_! My best friend is Angie, she has long brown hair and eyes her bangs stay out of her face but the rest is just a mess. She wears a red jacket, black jeans, and black combat boots. I on the other hand have a black shirt and hoodie, black jeans, brown hair and eyes. I also have one black hair tie on my left wrist, two silver hair ties on my right wrist, my hair is always in a pony tail, and I have a Sand Ninja headband tied around my neck. Any way back on topic, we were in my family room watching the anime.

"Hey Ang you want any popcorn?" I asked sitting on the couch in my family room.

"Yea sure."

I went into the kitchen to get the microwaveable popcorn, as that was heating up in the microwave I couldn't help but notice that she was eating my Halloween candy. I know what you're thinking "what the hell is a 15 year old doin trick or treating?" yea well let me tell you I just happen to loves Halloween. It is my favorite time of year thank you very much. Well any way back to the Halloween candy stealing friend.

"OY Angie! Whatcha' doin eating my candy?" I asked but I couldn't keep a straight face.

Angie's face was covered with chocolate I didn't even mind that it was my chocolate bar she was eating. I just busted out laughing.

She reminded me of Gluttony, I laughed for 20 minutes straight; my sides were hurting so much, and I couldn't breathe. Eventually I calmed down, Angie looking irritated, but that was short lived as she asked

"Hey Sam you know what would be awesome?" asked Angie

"I dunno what?"

"If we could be in FMAB."

You know she had a point, I mean I had often fantasized what would happen if we _could_ be there. As soon as we started that conversation an electric blue portal appeared on the wall behind me.

"What the hell is that?" we both asked at the same time, moments later it sucked us in.

We were hurled through a black void, all of a sudden I found myself in a white void. I turned to look behind me. Behind me I saw a white door; it had this complicated thing that looked like a food chain. I looked at it in wonder _this… this looks like the doors of truth._ I marveled to myself,

"_Well, well look who dropped by." _The creepy voice startled me; I whipped around to find a white being with no face, only a mouth. And it had my form.

"Are you Truth?" I asked tentatively

"_Why yes young alchemist."_ Truth said

"But if I'm here then are you going to take something of equal value?" I asked with a hint of ice in my voice.

Truth just flat out laughed that creepy laugh of his. "_No, no you did not perform the forbidden alchemy. But you will be sent to where you truly belong."_

I was confused "W-what do you-"I was cut off when I found myself lying on something. When I heard a groan from underneath me I heard this muffled voice that sounded like

"Sam get off me." but what I heard was

"Fam geft off me." I looked down and saw that I had fallen on to Angie.

"Ehehehe… sorry Angie." I said as I started to get up.

"Yea well…" she trailed off. When we both had recovered from our fall we checked to see is we had all our limbs. _Two legs, check, two arms, check, two feet, check, two hands check, all fingers._ I went through a checklist of stuff through my head.

When I was satisfied that everything was there including my boobadge I looked to Angie who seemed to be a bit shaken.

"Oy Ang, ya all right?" I asked

"Yea, yea I'm fine but all these scientific meanings and equations keep going through my head. It's kind of… overwhelming." Angie answered that's when it hit me with a huge force. All the scientific meanings, the elements, equations. You name it about science and sure enough it's in my head. When we both finally recovered from the shock, we took our first real look around.

We were in an alley way, it was hot as hell. When we walked out of the alley way I recognized the place immediately. We had been dropped off in Lior. We checked our pockets we had about 615 cenz put together. We had to be careful with our money. We started walking when we heard someone yelling. "I'M NOT LITTLE! DON'T CALL ME MIDGET! OR SHORTY! OR SHRIMP!" we looked at each other thinking the same thing. The person we had just heard was the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric.

We walked toward the noise and the apologizing citizens' of Lior. I smirked a little at the scene, but my smirk was quickly erased as the Elric brothers walked towards us. Ed was the first to spot us,

"Hey you two what are you looking at?" he asked rather rudely, and then again it wouldn't be Ed if he wasn't a little rude.

"Nothing, just passing through, hey you wouldn't happen to be the Fullmetal Alchemist right?" Angie answered. Ed looked a little taken aback then nodded, but his next comment took us completely off guard

"You guys aren't Amestrians are you?"

"Well, no," I began slowly "you wouldn't believe us, the story is to, to… how should I put this? Farfetched."

Ed just looked at me incuriously "Whatever we got time." I turned to Angie

"What do you think? Should we tell'im?" I asked she answered

"Yea, why not? I mean it's not like we can go anywhere." _That was true; we don't have anywhere to go._ I thought to myself. The four of us found a bench to sit on and we began to tell the brothers of what happened.

"So we were having a normal sleep over you know playing, talking, laughing the works right? Well when we were in the middle of a conversation this electric blue portal opened up, and sucked both of us in. we came through the Gate and ended up in a white void. Truth said we didn't have to pay equivalent exchange because Truth said we were to the place where we truly belonged." I explained "When we came to we ended up in an alley way. Then we met you two, and that's our story." I concluded. The look on Ed's face was of shock and disbelief. But then he just nodded his head in understanding.

"Well if you two don't have anywhere else to go why you don't just come with me an' Al?" asked Ed standing up.

"That would be great." We both said together. After that mess was cleared up we headed to the church of Leto. When we arrived at the entrance I took one glance at it and this is what I thought, _Oh dear Lord. Do these people actually this looks humble? Pft humble my ass._ I thought as I looked at the intricacy of the front of the church. But when we stepped inside it was worse than the outside.

When we entered the room where the priest gave mass, right behind the altar was a _giant_ statue of the Sun god Leto. _Ah great,_ I thought to myself,_ this looks as humble as a rich person buying gold._ I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Ed start telling Rose a story of someone making wax wings then came crashing down to earth when he got too close to the sun. After that we left the "church" and headed to the town square. As Father Cornello was performing "miracles". I wasn't interested in his nonsense so I took an interest in my hands.

That's when I noticed that I had tattoos on my palms. But they weren't just any tattoo's that made up a transmutation circle. I put the equation together and determined that this specific equation had to do with ice. I turned to Angie who had taken out some gloves. On her gloves was another alchemy circle.

"Hey Ang what's your circle do?" I whispered.

"Hmmm... judging by the equation it looks as if mine has to do with steel.

Before we knew it the so called miracles were over with. Ed turned to Rose and said

"Hey lady I'm starting to get interested in this religion! I'd love to his Holiness. Do you think you could take me to him?"

Roses eyes lit up "Oh my you're finally starting to believe!" then we all followed her into the church.

**Me: huh… well this was an interesting chapter.**

**Ed: 0.0**

**Al: well we certainly didn't expect this**

**Me: that was the point**

**Angie: Review!**


	2. It was a Fake!

**Me: well here is the next chapter everyone!**

**Angie: it's about time you're done you slacker**

**Me: hey well excuuuuuuse me foe putting school and more important things first!**

**Angie: well then bring it shorty!**

**Me: :( THAT'S IT COME HERE DAMN IT!**

**An epic battle ensues**

**Ed: erk… not again**

**Chapter 2: It was a Fake**

We were walking down the hall leading to big double doors. The Brother leading us suddenly turned around and shot Al's head off, the guards behind us blocked Ed, me, and Angie.

Rose yelled "Brother Cray!"

"Rose these people are blasphemers of god"

Ed on the other hand flipped the two guards, Al punched Brother Cray in the mouth, and Ed grabbed Al's head and threw it at the fleeing guard. _I remember this._ I giggled to myself. "Yea! Strike!" I heard Ed yell in triumph. Rose just looked scarred. "Don't worry he's pretty solid" Ed said tapping on Al's armor. We came up to the doors and noticed that it creaked out a bit. We walked in, I and Angie were on guard but it didn't show to the others.

"Welcome to the Church of the Sun god Leto." Said Father Cornelo coming down the stairs. "So did you four come to hear me preach of Leto?"

This was where I came in with a smart ass response "Pft, yea right you fat sack of potatoes, or do you mind telling us what that red stone is on your sausage finger is?" Cornello looked a little pissed

"No my dear this is just an ordinary stone."

"Oh, is that right? Well then is that the philosopher's stone?" this made him even more pissed. Which I have to admit I was enjoying it so I just continued to piss him off. "That is how you did it right? Turning a simple daisy into a big bad sunflower. "

"You know what I am doing right? I am creating a mindless army of believers that are too stupid to know the difference between alchemy and miracles. Then I will unleash the mindless masses and take over Amestris!" he yelled.

"Bravo," I said clapping "bravo now would you mind repeating that again so Rose here can be shocked again?" I said as Al took off the front part of his armor, and Rose came out. Father Cornello stopped his maniacal laughing.

"Father is this true? You really can't bring my darling back?"

Father Cornello was quick to think on his feet, "Of course I can Rose. With this stone I can bring him back for you."

_Oh I see how it is_, I thought to myself, _one false promise and you switch sides, wow just wow. Now Rose I tolerated you before but now… now I just don't like you._ Then Cornello pulled a lever, a door opened and a giant chimera came out to play. It was a cross between some sort of lizard and a lion. My smug smile disappeared, _oh hot damn this is not good. But then again this will give me an Angie the chance to practice our alchemy._ After the chimera came out Cornello ran from the room.

"Ed! You and Al go after Cornello, Angie and I can take care of this chimera."

"But—"

I cut him off "No buts every second we waste the more Cornello has a chance to escape! Go now!"

With that assurance Ed and Al went in pursuit of the false priest. I clapped my palms together, and used the moisture in the air to create ten spears of ice. I threw them at the chimera; it dodged all of them but the last one, which lodged itself in its right foreleg. The chimera howled in pain, with it distracted with its own pain Angie took the chance to clap her own hands and created a spear. Which she used to get up close and stab the chimera in the chest.

As the beast fell limply to the ground Angie and I began to walk toward the stairs where Ed and Al left thinking the chimera was dead. We thought wrong when we heard a low growl emanating from behind us.

"Damn it I thought it was dead." Angie cursed

"Ditto." I replied

The chimera charged again it came at us so fast. But Angie was able to create a steel wall before it could hit us. It hit its head on the wall with a _thud_. I quickly went around the wall and created a giant icicle spear and stabbed the chimera in the head. Killing it instantly.

"Well," I said "that was rather easy, considering that we are new to this. Right Ang?"

"Yeppers."

After that we headed after Ed and Al but when we found Ed in the main part of the church were mass was given. It was a mess, pews were destroyed, a transmuted Leto fist, the list goes on. But what really caught my eye was the philosopher's stone that disappeared into nothing. That when Ed murmured

"It was a fake? All that trouble and it was a fake?"

Cornello, the coward that he is, took that chance to flee for his life. Angie and I walked out with Ed. Ed apologized to Al about the stone, and promised that he will get his body back. Rose took this chance to point a gun at Ed and Al accusing him of keeping the philosophers stone blah blah blah. The Ed said

"Rose you have two strong legs. Get up and walk on them." He said walking away with me, Al, and Angie following him. That night on a train from what Ed said of where we were heading next was a mining town called Yousewell. It was night outside, after Ed explained where we were going I fell asleep on the train. To be honest I slept pretty good, it's a good thing I can sleep so easily on road trips.

Those fourteen hour drives to visit family paid off, besides I just love to sleep in the car. To be honest I could probably sleep anywhere. Meh I'm getting off topic, so I fell asleep into a deep dreamless sleep. I only woke up when I heard Angie yell at me screaming

"FREE SUSHI!"

I woke with a jolt yelling "Where!"

When I finally realized what happened I saw that Ed and Angie were both snickering at me. _Grrr… there going to get it one of these days._ I thought darkly to myself. When we stepped off the train we started to walk through the mining town.

To be continued…

**Me: well the next time you all will see us is when we meet that bastard mfph!**

**Ed covered my mouth.**

**Al: so where is Angie?**

**Me: *licks Ed's hand* (he covered my mouth with his fleshy arm)**

**Ed: GROOOSE!**

**Me: that's what you get for covering my mouth, and to answer your question Al, I tied her up and locked her in a closet.**

**Al: oh… REVIEW!**


	3. Meeting the Colonel Bastard

**Me: well yet another chapter**

**Angie: slacker**

**Me: shut up it's not my fault ACL and I had writer's blocks**

**Angie: pft whatever**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Colonel Bastard<strong>

**Envy's POV**

I was rallying new "disciples of Leto". I smiled to myself at how foolish humans can be. When I was done for the night I headed back into the newly reconstructed church.

"Hey Envy would you please get rid of that horrendously ugly costume?" asked Lust.

"Yea, yea," Envy said changing to his normal headband, skort, socks with no heel or toes, black arm bands that go up to his elbows, and some sort of sports bra top, "whatcha' want Lust?"

"Well there was an interesting alchemist with the Fullmetal brat,"

I didn't really care, what I really wanted to do was watch the scientists make another human suffer by making it into another pathetic chimera.

"Well there seems to be an ice using alchemist with him. And I was just thinking the little snow leopard back at central." Lust continued, this caught my interest.

"What do propose we do then?" I asked.

"Why don't we give the kitty someone to play with?" Asked Lust.

This made me smile maliciously.

**Sam's POV**

Well after the train incicedent we headed up to Eastern Command to see Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist. Or as Ed would call him Colonel Bastard… Ed has quite the colorful metaphors and language, though I'm one to talk. Any way as soon as we walked into his office before he could insult Ed Angie crossed the room and stole his sandwich and started to eat it. The shock on the Colonel's face, gasp _priceless!_

He just stared at her while she silently chewed his roast beef sandwich. I on the other hand started to fight her for the food. I love roast beef, while we were bickering the Colonel talked with the Elric brothers. All of a sudden I yell "HAHAHA YES THE SANDWHICH IS MIIIIINE!" I yelled in triumph. Well it was short lived because Angie swiped it and ate whatever was left in one bite. My face was like D: .

"Fullmetal who are these civilian girls?" asked Mustang.

"They helped us out in Lior and have nowhere else to go so I let them follow us." Ed shrugged.

"Look _Mustang,_" I could not finish the sentence when I burst out laughing, "An- Angie his last name is a horse breed." This made her laugh and I couldn't stop laughing. Mustang just looked at us oddly.

After about an hour of odd looks from Mustang, we headed to someone called Tucker. As soon I as I heard that name I already had a sour feeling in my head but oh well. Angie and I sat quietly while Al and Ed talked to Tucker we wandered the house and found a little girl in the backyard. She spotted us,

"Hi what's your name? I'm Nina." Nina said in the cutest little voice.

"I'm Sam and this is my friend Angie." I said introducing myself and Ang.

"Would you like to play with me?"

"Sure watcha want to play?"

After that we played for about three hours, when Angie and I got hungry we asked Nina where the kitchen was. She showed it to us, it was huge! In no time at all Angie and I were passed out on the floor in a food induced coma. Apparently Havoc came to get us because all I felt was cold water hit my face.

"Ahh… what? What? I'm up." I said sitting up and stretching. Angie on the other hand bit Ed's flesh arm when he tried to wake her up. After she was up we head back to the hotel. Angie and I head to our rooms and just fell asleep as soon as we hit our mattresses.

The next few days were the same we played with Nina and Ed and Al researched. But one morning it was a cloudy day. The grey clouds above threatened to burst at any moment. When we walked into Tucker's lab there was a large chimera. About the size of Alexander, Nina's dog, Ed was so fascinated by the chimera that he didn't see that the hair on the animal was the same color as Nina's. Without warning I clapped my hands together and formed an ice dagger. With insane speed I ran at Tucker and slashed his arms. Only so far as to slash his tendons.

"Ed, call the Mustang."

"Why? And why did you do that Sam?"

"That chimera _is _Nina and Alexander."

He left it at that and went to call Mustang, while Angie and I stayed behind till the military came. After that Angie and I headed back to Eastern Command. We didn't do anything for the rest of the day. I must have fallen asleep because felt someone shaking me. Thinking that it was my dad trying to wake me up I mumbled,

"Mmmf, I don't want to go to school."

That's when I heard Angie whisper, "Food." With that said I woke up in seconds.

"Mmmff, what I miss." I said as people looked at me. I noticed that there was this really buff guy and this guy with slicked hair and rectangular glasses. The guy with the glasses noticed me.

"Oh so sorry I didn't notice you there, I'm Maes Hughs, and that is the Strongarm Alchemist Major Armstrong."

"Ah, nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand.

"You have a nice grip."

"Meh my dad taught me."

I turned to Ed and noticed that he was missing an arm, and Al was missing like half of his armor.

"So what happened to you two?"

"You're real calm about this."

"Meh."

"We had a little run in with the person who has been killing off State Alchemists."

"Heh and I thought I was accident prone."

The next day we were off to Risembool, I slept on the train like a log. I liked the window side so I sat there, Ang sat next to me. We stopped at a small town. We were sitting there waiting for the train to leave for Risembool when the Major spotted someone he recognized,

"DR. MARCOAH! ITS ME ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG!"

The man assumed to be Marcoah turned around and something that looked like horror crossed his face and he ran off. When he did Ed and Armstrong jumped ship to. Of course we had to follow them. It took a little around an hour to find his house. For a small town you could easily get lost. So when we knocked on the door and started spewing crap like,

"No I'm not going back with you, you can't make me do that research again."

Eventually it got so bad that Alex had to throw Al at him. So he let us into his house after that. I and Angie were extremely bored. Sure we were alchemists but it still bored the hell out of me. It sort of reminded me of math class. Well anyway after I think was a disappointment to Ed we left. We were at the train station waiting for the next train to Risembool. When Dr. Marcoah came running up to us, he gave Ed something.

"Hey Ed what did he give you?" asked Angie

"He gave me the directions to his research." Answered Ed.

The train to Risembool arrived within 45 minutes. After boarding the train I fell asleep again this time into a dreamless sleep. When Ang woke me at Risembool I felt like I didn't sleep at all. Well while we were walking to Winry's from what I had heard from Ed was his mechanic. So I and Angie just talked.

"Hey do you think that chicken came before the egg?"

"I don't care I could have scrambled eggs, roast chicken, chicken soup."

"Devilled eggs, egg salad…" somehow we started to name foods related to chicken and eggs. Once we reached the house a black and white dog walked towards us, though his left leg was auto-mail. I heard Ed call him Den, then an elderly woman came out, and she was shorter than Ed. I guessed that must have been Granny, all of a sudden a silver object hurled towards Ed and clonks him right in the middle of the forehead.

"Winry what are you trying to do kill me?" yelled Ed.

"Hahahaha, welcome back!" laughed Winry.

When we were in the house and all of Ed's auto-mail parts were laid out on a table.

"Ahhhh! What did you do to my beautiful creation?" screamed Winry before throwing her wrench at him. Then she turned to me and Angie which at the moment we were just standing on the sidelines just laughing at the site of Ed getting hit in the head with a wrench.

"And who are you two?" she asked politely.

"I'm Angie and this is my best friend Sam." Angie answered.

Winry turned her gaze toward me and asks, "Did someone die or something?"

"What? No, I just love the color black along with red and blue." I answered.

"Oh okay."

After that was settled, we figured out where we would sleep,

"Well just so you all know I can sleep just about anywhere." I said.

"Oh then Angie can have the sofa and you can have the floor." Said Winry.

"Fine by me, what about you Ang?"

"Yeah that's fine."

When the whole "where everyone sleeps" issue was solved Angie and I decided to train for a bit. So we ran a few laps, did some drills, stretching, pushups, sit ups, and finally sparring. We did this for hours, because we can't go anywhere for three days. The days blurred together and to me ended a little soon. But soon we were back on a train to Central.

When we arrived in Central, we headed straight the First Branch library. Only to find that it was burned to the ground.

"Nooooo!." Yelled Ed.

_Just great, just great now how are we gonna get the info that Ed needs now?_ I thought irritably. As soon as that thought occurred to military officers walked up and introduced themselves.

"Second Lieutenant Maria Ross and Sergeant Brosch reporting for guard duty." Maria said saluting while the Major goes and walks off to do whatever he needs to do. So I turn to Ed and Al,

"Hey Ed do you mind if me an Angie look around Central?"

"Yea go ahead just don't get lost."

"Mkay, see you later."

So Angie and I started just walking around, "Hey Sam do you think we should say hi to Hughs?"

"Yea let's try to find him."

Just as I say that I spot him just a few yards away,

"HEY HUGHS! OVER HERE!" I yelled, he see's us and we ran to him.

"Hey girls how are you?"

"Great, hey quick question do you think we could check out a weapons store? Preferably knives."

Hughs looked at me oddly, "Why?"

"Because I like knives. But don't worry I know how to use and how not to use a knife."

Hughs considered this then he turned to Angie "What's your opinion?"

"Well where were from teenagers can take officer training school, and that's what I was in and so we had some training."

"Huh well then I know this great store."

He lead us to a little store but the inside omg it was like my kind of play ground. _Holy crap! These knives look like quality, oh my gosh they have serrated edged ones to. _I reveled at the site of the mountainous books. We started walking through the house when my brother noticed someone buried under a huge pile of books. We dug her out and it turned out that the person was Sheska.

"Hey Sheska do you know about anything by Tim Marcoah?"

She started to think, "Let's see Tim Marcoah Tim Marcoah… oh yes there was. It was in the First Branch Library."

"Oh really?" I said excidedly but quickly remembered it was burnt down, "Then it must have burned with all the other books."

"Were you wanting to read them was that it?"

"Yea but it's no use anyway there ashes now." I said gloomily and started walking towards the door.

"Well I do remember everything I've ever read."

I turned around "What really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yea, I could write it down for you if you want."

My face lit up "that would be great!"

After that we left Sheska's and went back to the hotel.

**Sam's POV**

I was like a kid in a candy store. There were so many knives that I could not count them all. I picked out a set of knives ones that had a serrated edge and a smooth edge on the bottom. There were four in the set, they had great balance, and the weight was a little heavy but I'll get used to it. _Yep these are the ones for me._ I decided and walked over to Hughes,

"Hey Hughes I think I found a set I want."

He turns to me and inspects each knife very carefully then after a long pause he says

"Yea I think these will suite you just fine. I'll buy'em for you if you want."

"Really? You sure?" I asked just to be sure.

"Hahaha yea I'll buy'em for ya."

With that he took them to the cashier and purchased the four knives along with four sheathes that clip to your belt. After exiting the shop Hughes turned to us and asked,

"Hey if you two don't have anywhere else to stay you're welcome to stay at my place. I'm sure that my wife Gracia and daughter Alicia would just love to have you."

"Yea that would be nice thank you Hughes." Angie answered. And then he practically dragged us to his house. Gracia was nice and Alicia was like the little sister I never had. She was so adorable and cute.

Later that day we visited the Elric brothers at their hotel room. They told us that they found someone who can copy the notes exactly, but it would take ten days to finish. That didn't matter to me it gave me time to practice with my new knives. During the ten day time period I had improved so much with my knife usage and throwing that I hit the target dead in the center.

On the tenth day we all headed to this person named Sheska. As soon as the door opened I was shocked, _what the hell? There are literally mountains of books. And I thought I had a lot of books._ I thought to myself. When we got to Sheska, after maneuvering our way through the maze of books, on the table were large stacks of paper._ I guess it's safe to say that, that is the research notes Ed and Al wanted to read._ I thought myself; Ed wrote something down on a piece of paper and gave his silver watch to Ross. When we walked out of the small apartment I heard a surprised yell from Sheska's home but I was too busy trying not to drop research papers. _Whoa, that was close almost dropped it again. And damn my arms are killing me._

After a very arm numbing walk to the library, one that was not burnt down, we found a room with the books that Ed and Al needed, and set the papers down on the table. I found a corner and sat down not wanting to get in their way. Angie sat next to me. After about 20 minutes of just sitting there my imagination was not enough to entertain me. So Angie and I started to play hand games, by the time it was sun down I was bored.

Somehow Angie fell asleep under the table and was talking in her sleep. Something about not taking her pie or something. So I got up from my spot in the corner. My joints popped from being in one spot for so long. I left the room and was about to continue out of the library when Maria Ross stopped me,

"Hey you probably should not go without someone with you."

"Don't worry I know how to defend myself. I'll be fine." I assured her and continued on my route out of the library. Once outside I just walked, I didn't have a specific destination in mind. I didn't even notice it was night until the lamps came on. I looked around I was the only one on the sidewalk. _Something doesn't feel right._ I felt this presence that felt kind of menacing, I pinpointed it to the alley to my right. With the speed I had acquired while throwing my knives I threw one of them at the dark silouhette that I saw in the alley. And I hit my target, which was right in the middle of the forehead.

The guy walked out of the alley and pulled the knife out. I looked wide eyed, _that should have killed him! Any normal human would have died from that!_ I thought to myself. Then I noticed his attire and looks, the guy had like this sports bra thing, a skort, a headband, violet eyes, socks without covering his heels or toes, had an ouroborous tattoo on his right thigh, and had a palm tree like hair cut. Then that's when it hit me I was looking at Envy. With insane speed he was behind me and had me in a choke hold. He started to squeeze, I was gasping for air. He grinned maliciously at watching me trying to squirm my way out of his grasp. But his arms were like steel.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me you palm tree?" I managed to choke out. I then felt a sharp pain were my neck meets my shoulder. He had squeezed the pressure point where it makes you fall asleep. I was losing conscience fast. Just as darkness was about to claim me he whispered in my ear with his feminine yet not feminine voice,

"I am Envy that is all you need to know young alchemist."

After he answered my questions I fell into the abyss of unconsciousness.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Me: holy crap that's a long ass chapter!<strong>

**Angie: No kidding**

**Ed: I didn't know you got knives**

**Me: yep! 3**

**Al: REVIEW!**


	4. Collared

**Me: whelp here is the next chapter guys hope ya'll enjoy!**

**Angie: pft 'bout flippin time**

**Me: look here man I have been busy with school and crap**

**Angie: whatever**

**Edward: stop being mean to the authors they'll make our lives a living hell, and she (points at me) won't hesitate to.**

**Sam: yeah please don't she has already made my life hell.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Collared<strong>

**Angie's POV**

I woke up from my pie dream, and let me tell you this it was delicious… until someone was trying to steal my lemon marange pies. Anyway I woke up and noticed that it was morning, _how did I fall asleep under the table?_ I thought to myself. I noticed that Ed had fallen asleep in his chair and Al was still writing notes. I got out from under the table, and noticed that Sam was missing.

"Hey Al where did Sam go?"

"I think she went for a walk around seven last night."

"Then shouldn't she be back by now?"

"Yeah, she should or maybe she went to the hotel."

"Naw, she won't go to the hotel. She would have gone Hughs' house 'cause he said that we could stay at his house." I suggested.

"Oh, well then I guess I will go check with Hughs. See ya later, Alphonse." I called back exiting the room. I walked down the streets of Central looking at how it was crowded with people going in and out of stores, buying groceries, and the like.

When I got to Hughs' house his wife answered the door. "Oh hello."

"Hi, Mrs. Hughs, is Sam here?"

"No sorry, would you like to come in?"

"No it's ok but could you keep an eye out for her though?"

"Sure I'll keep an eye out."

"Ok thanks!" I said walking away. _Where could she have gone?_ I thought to myself as I walked back to the library.

**Sam's POV**

The first thing that I noticed as I started to regain conscience was that there was something hard and cold underneath me. _steel, it has to be steel._ I thought to myself. I opened my eyes to see metal bars; I sat up and rubbed my eyes wiping away the tiredness. I looked around… I was in a cage.

I wasn't up for five minutes when a man in a white coat stopped in front of my cage. _Aw shit this can't be good._ He bent down, un-locked my cage, and grabbed my arm, turned me around, and grabbed my hood. Then dragged me out of the cage. When I was out of the cage I was dragged to the middle of a transmutation circle. I looked at the circle in horror. The scientist left me in the center and dropped a baby snow leopard on my stomach. The leopard was tannish brown. Its species only turns white in the winter, the other seasons it's brown so it can blend in with its surroundings.

"Let's see how this turns out. Hopefully we succeed with this one."

"Yes, otherwise He will be mad."

Then I heard a not so familiar voice, "You better." The voice belonged to someone I had never met before. He stayed in the shadow's but I could faintly tell that he had violet eyes, a long black shirt, long black baggy cargo pants, and black combat boots. His face looked like a 15 year old boy. He also had white hair. But his voice was rough and commanding. The guy gave me the creeps.

Then a scientist knelt down and slapped his hands down on the circle. The room began to glow blue. The leopard was absorbed into me. It hurt like hell; my body began to shift and change. My ears began to migrate to the top of my head, my hands turned to paws same with my feet. Then I felt something begin to grow from my tail bone.

That hurt even worse, but what grew from my tail bone was the same medium thick tail that snow leopards have. My eyes began to sharpen; soon they were the same bright blue as the kittens. I started to grow a short cat like muzzle, my nose grew and took the shape of a snow leopards. I grew whiskers next those just tingled a bit. I also started to grow fur; it was the color of the kittens. By the time my transformation was done I had passed out from the pain.

The scientists looked at the girl. She was another failure.

"What should we do with her? We can't possibly present this as a success." Said a worried scientist.

"Just give her to Envy, the very least he could do is kill her."

"No, I think that we should just dispose of her ourselves."

"No. I will give her to Envy and Lust; I know what they will do with her." Said the boy.

"Oh, Sin of course." Replied the head scientist. The one presumed to be Sin picked up the chimera and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and carried her off to Laboratory 5.

**Sam's POV**

I felt something being taken off from my hips. I tried to swat the hand away realizing that the person was trying to take my knives. I love shiny objects by the way. But I could not move my hands for some reason; I opened my eyes to see that my hands were bound together. I tried to move my feet but they were bound to. When I was fully awake I saw that the person who had taken my knives was Envy.

I tried to talk but to only find that I was _gagged._ _Of course, like they would gag me. It's so cliché._ I thought to myself dripping with malice and sarcasm. Envy regarded me with a smirk. "MV ME MACK MY IVES!" he just looked at me. None the less he still took out my gag. Probably just wondering if it was a good idea. When my gag was out of my mouth I did what felt natural to me. Bit his hand. You're probably thinking why did you bite him? Well here is your answer, if anyone puts something, say their finger, in front of my mouth, I'll bite.

Well after he yelped in pain, I bit down harder, and I tasted blood, it sort of tasted like iron. Until he wacked my head, then I let go and started yelling at him.

"GIVE ME BACK MY KNIVES YOU BASTARD!" he stared at me in shock, he recovered quickly, and put his hand over my mouth.

"Yea just as I thought bad idea, and did you really just ask me that?" I glared at him. But I got a little glint in my eye, he saw this and before he could ponder what it meant, I gathered a lot of saliva and licked his hand.

"Agh! Gross!" he screeched jumping back.

"Hahahahaha!" I laughed maniacally, "That's what ya get for putting your hand over mah mouf!" and of course I got hit in the head yet again. _You know I wonder how many brain cells I have left? I mean I did hit my head a lot when I was little. Plus all those times I have smacked into doors._ I randomly wondered to myself. After about ten minutes of silence I was thinking, _you know what? Screw the silence I'm goin tah sleep._ With that last thought I was out like a light and sleeping like a log.

**Envy's POV**

After getting the girls slobber off, which took like two minutes. I sat down resting my right leg on my left, and propped my head on my arm which was resting on my leg. A few more minutes passed and what I hear is the girl mumbling in her sleep. She was mumbling about something that had to do with zombies or something.

"Mmf no goes for the head that ensures death." The girl mumbled. _Hmmm, she is interesting. She actually dreams of killing._

"Hey Envy what do you think she's dreaming about?" asked Lust.

"Dunno but from what she's mumbling about it must be something pretty bad, 'cause she was just mumbling about something about killing something by hitting it in the head—" I was cut off by Lust saying,

"Shh, she's mumbling again, sure enough she was right. The girl was mumbling again.

"Urk damn zombies, hey fat man 'mere. That's right let's tie ya up. Ang get ready to hoist. And dangle him over the zombies… and ladies and gentlemen witness a zombie rave, hahahahaha! Look at him just dangling there!" She said, but the strangest thing was she was still asleep.

"Those are some dark thoughts she has." Lust commented.

"I agree, it sounds like she is laughing at the suffering of the person she just put in the way of death." I said. All of a sudden she wakes up.

"Oh wow that was a weird dream." She said.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow,"Ya wanna know mah name? Fine mah name is Sam." Sam replied.

"What were you dreaming about looked like you were either scared or enjoying yourself." I asked

"I was dreamin of zombies attackin me an' my best friend, and was also dreamin about somethin my friend told me." Sam replied. I just looked at her oddly. Then all of a sudden she just started singing some random song… I don't even know what the song was.

"I'm really happy 'cause there's only one of me! Look at my smile so damn happy people are jealous of me!" She sang,

"What the hell are you singing?" I asked

"…. BLARG! Heeheeheehee. The happy song! Or better yet I'll sing the weasel stomping day song!" she said, but she never sis sing the song because she just had a really creepy smile on her face. Then she just fell asleep again._ What a strange girl she is._ Was all I could think.

"Well that was strange." I said.

"Indeed." Replied Lust, "Do you think we should use her as bait or just give her to Gluttony?"

"Let's keep'er as bait, I want to see the pipsqueak's face when he sees her die." I said.

**Angie's POV**:

The library was a mess, tattered books rested on the dusty shelves that seem to be falling apart. I wasn't sure whether I should keep walking into the building, or to turn around and start running in the opposite direction.

"Damn, where are you Sam?" I whispered to myself. There was a loud shifting noise as I took a few more steps into the building. A pile of books began to rise, and walk towards me. My body jolted, and I was about to scream while running out of the cluttered building.

"No, wait!" a females voice came into hearing, "Angie, don't leave yet!"

"Sheska, is that you?" Shocked as I was, I walked toward the beast, and lifted a book from its face, and of course, it was Sheska. "What the hell are you doing!"

"I'm sorry miss," She began shaking the books off her, "I lost track of time, and well… I fell asleep again." I watched oddly as Sheska began to pick each book up, and fix up the shelves.

"Here, let me help you." I picked up a tiny book and carefully placed it on the corner of a shelf. I continued to arrange the piles of books. In the corner of my right eye, Sheska had stopped placing the books on the shelves, and turned to look towards me. "What's wrong?"

"Miss Angie, why did you come to the library?"

"Sam has run off somewhere, and I was stuck with Ed and Al." I paused, "I like coming to the library when I'm worried."

"Worried, about?"

"Sam…She's been gone, and she didn't leave a note or anything."I stopped, "I should best be going now. I'll see you soon." Slowly I walked to the door, but I stopped at the doorway and took a glance at the now clean library. _Heh…That's better._

The streets were empty, and not a single person walked out of a building. The sun blazed its heat onto my skin. I stopped walking, and glared at it for a while. I hated the sun. Because of it, there was also darkness… _Sam, where are you? _I prayed while keeping a steady pace, I prayed that Sam wouldn't be dead...I don't want to lose another friend…I've lost so many already. My thoughts were interrupted:

"Angie, what are you doing here?" asked a metallic voice.

"Alphonse, Pipsqueak, I should be asking the same." I replied.

"Damn you!" Ed shouted at the top of his lungs."Well, answer us."

"Brother! Be nice!" Al squealed.

"I stopped by at the library just to pass time, did you find Sam?" I responded. The brothers looked at each other; just by glancing at Ed's worried face I could tell it was a 'no'.

"I'm sorry, but she's no-where to be found…" Ed stated. Out of the blue, Colonel Mustang walked over to me and placed a hand on my head. His face was blank, and it began to rain…

**Sam's POV**

Just another fricken day in fraken captivity… _I really, really, really, REALLY have to pee!_ Was all I could think. Which was true sure I was there for a day but in that time they barley gave me food and water. One I'm starving, and two you try not going to the bathroom for a day and see how you feel! I was awake and heard Envy and Lust talking about using me as bait. When I heard this I decided to stay quiet and on my side facing the wall.

"How are we going to use to our advantage, and what's so special about her?" Lust asked. But before I could stop myself I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"YES! I'M GOING TO BE LIKE A WORM ON A HOOK!" then I realized that I just said that out loud. "Shit!"

"Damn looks like the brat's awake." Envy murmured in annoyance. I rolled onto my back then somehow rolled onto my side again so I was facing Envy and Lust.

"Hey Lust you know what I just realized?" I asked with a mischievous glint in my eyes.

"What is it you pain in the ass?"

"If you rearrange the letters in your name it spells… SLUT!" I yelled, before I knew it there was a talon in front of my face.

"Don't you say that again you pathetic piece of shit." She said in her frostily calm voice.

"Lust we don't have time for this, apparently the Fullmetal pipsqueak has made it in to the 5th Lab." Envy said in persistent voice.

"Hold on Envy I want to ask one more question for the chimera." Lust said retracting her talon.

"Watcha' wanna Slut I mean Lust?" I asked messing up her name in the process.

"Your not from here are you? So where are you from? Because I noticed that you and your friend are not from around here."

"Uhhhh…" I said like an idiot.

"And don't lie."

"Hmph… fine guess there's no use in lyin to ya, you'd probably just end up killing me anyway." I said then I looked at them with a knowing look on my face and smirked, "Then again maybe not."

"Quit playing games you worthless piece shit." Envy said in annoyance and exasperation.

"Yeah, yeah keep your bra on Palm Tree." Envy just glared at me. "My friend and I are from the other side of the Gate." Envy and Lust gasped. Then they just left without another word. _Fine then, now this gives me time to escape._ I unsheathed my claws and moved my paws so I could break the rope. It was success and the rope dropped uselessly to the ground. Next I moved to my feet and cut the rope there. Then I got a brilliant idea, _Hehehe, I should leave a little present._ I thought deviously to myself.

...some time later...

"Hehehehehehe… let's see how they like the surprise I left." I said to myself, then I heard something explode. _I better get goin then._ I thought to myself and took off towards a hall. A few bad turns and good turns later I made it outside. It was night but with my enhanced senses it looked like day. I made my way through alley ways and the shadows of Central till I got to an empty warehouse. There I fell asleep for the night, and for the first time in a while I slept in peace and dreamt of good things.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Me: well yeah…<strong>

**Sam: hey since the authoresses' have nothing to say right now Al you know what to do**

**Al: REVIEW!**


	5. 5th Lab

**Me: wow look guys a new chapter!**

**Kana: wow Shadow it took you long enough**

**Me: aww… come on cut me some slack I have been very busy**

**Angie: Yea likely story you –**

**Sam: Ang you can't say that!**

**Angie: and why not?**

**Sam: because there are children that read this**

**Angie: oh…**

**Al: REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: 5th Lab<strong>

**Angie's POV**

Ed, Al, and I walked back to the hotel. The Colonel went back to Central Command. When we were back at the hotel room Ed broke the news that they had decrypted the notes. What they had found out was not pretty. The main ingredient to the Philosophers' Stone was live humans. Though my friend and I might have odd minds we could never do that to people. To find that out left them in a depression.

It left them to wonder what to do next. I mean I don't blame them, I would be doing the same thing that they are if I found that my only hope was sacrificing people. While Ed was lying on the couch, and Al sitting on the floor I on the other hand was wondering where Sam could have gone.

It's not every day that a 15 year old goes missing. _She went for a walk, just a simple walk. Where the hell could she have gone?_ I thought to myself, _Tch… Sam where in the name of Truth are you? I know she's a tough person but she would have come back by now. Of course it would mostly be because she's hungry but still._ Just then there was a loud knock on the door. Then the Major started yelling for the Eric's to open the door.

"Just don't answer he'll go away." Was all Ed had said. A moment later the Major had ripped the door knob off the door and barged into the room. This gave the three of us a hell of a surprise.

"Oh how I am sad to hear that after all that work you had to find that out!" Armstrong yelled in a heartfelt fashion with sparkles flying everywhere. I think I nearly got poked in the eye by one. Meanwhile Ed was glaring at Ross for giving away what they found out. But then Ed went rigid.

"Truth…" he had our full attention with that one word, "That's what Marcoh said. 'To find the truth hidden behind the truth." The Major, Al , and I immediately got what he was trying to say. Though I couldn't say the same for Ross and Brosch.

After getting a city map, locking the door, and turning on the lights we got to work. We set the map on the coffee table, Ed had a pencil at the ready. He immediately circling certain labs, and some points that he thought suspicious. But I noticed that he had circled the 5th Lab.

"Hey Ed if from I have been told about Lab 5 is correct and it's not currently in use why did you circle it?" I asked.

"It's the perfect place to make a Philosipher's Stone. Just look what it's next to." Ed answered. I did as he told and noticed that it was right next to a prison. Then it dawned on me, that if it was right there then all they would have to do was fake the deathbed of some inmates.

"Is that why they put it there?" I whispered. I had a sneaking suspicion that Sam might be in that area.

"Yes." Ed said rather simply. That one word was all I needed to hear. That one word made my blood run cold. It made my veins freeze, and it made me have an uneasy in the pit of my stomach.

"Y- you d- don't th- think that S- Sam is th- there do you?" I finally stuttered out. Ed gave me a questioning look then realized what I was asking. The look on his face was of horror.

"I severely hope not." Was all he could squeeze out of himself.

"This is too dangerous for you three. I will handle this for now, now promise me that you will not go near that place." Armstrong said fiercely.

"Uhhh…" was heard rather intelligently from the three of us. As the Major continued to glare at us we finally caved.

"Fine we promise." We said in unison. With that the Major left, Ross and Brosch returned to their post outside of the door. Leaving Al, Ed, and I in silence, finally I spoke up,

"So you guys up for a little field trip to a science lab?" Ed caught what I was saying. They both nodded and with that we silently slipped out of the window and into the night towards the 5th Lab.

After slipping through the empty streets of Central, going through back alleys we finally came upon the laboratory.

"Damn it looks like there's a guard." Muttered Ed.

"Well then that shouldn't be too much trouble." I said cracking my knuckles and wearing an evil grin on my face.

"Nuh- uh, we are not knocking him out, we'll just climb the wall." Ed said while I wore a sad face. _With Sam missing I have had a lot of pent up frustration and energy, the only way I would get that off my shoulders is to beat the crap outta somethin'._ I thought to myself. But Al broke the barbed wire on top of the fence.

We each took turns climbing the wall… well since I couldn't grab the wire directly I had to piggy back on Al. once we were over the fence we found an air vent. But it was a good few feet off the ground in the side of the wall of the lab. Ed was the first to go in the vent, I followed suit not long after. Al, due to his size had to stay outside.

"Damn these are some tight spaces." I said

"No kidding." Ed agreed

"Well just to let you know I'm starting to get a little claustrophobic." I said

"Good to know." Was all Ed said as we continued through the vents of the lab. We eventually found the end of our vent, Ed kicked the exit open and the grate dropped to the floor with a metallic _clang. _Ed dropped down first then me, we stalked the empty halls none of us daring to speak.

We finally found a huge room with a transmutation circle. Judging by the circle it had to have five main sacrifices, you can thank the blood stained floor for that wonderful piece of info.

"Well, well, well looks like there are more intruders than originally thought." Said a metallic voice. But this one did not sound like Al's boyish voice, it sounded like an older man.

"Yea and what's it to you?" I retorted.

"Ho ho you're a feisty one. It's been a while since my prey has had any spunk." With that he unsheathed his katana and lunged at Ed and me. I quickly dodged while Ed transmuted his automail in to his trade mark sword and deflected the sword easily.

"Angie, go on ahead I got this!" Ed called

"No, Ed don't you get it that transmutation circle on the floor is how you make a philosopher's stone!" I yelled as the suit of armor turned to me. Thinking fast I clapped my hands and slammed them on the ground, and made myself a sword. I swung the sword in the nick of time. I hit the suit of armor in the side, it made a hollow sound. _Hmmm… must be soul bound._ I thought as I thought of Al.

Ed and I were on the defensive… in other words we were losing this fight. Ed had a small gash on his forehead, and had a gash on his right side. I on the other hand had a small gash on my left arm, a few cuts on my right side, not to mention the raging headache I have at the moment. Eventually I lost my footing and landed flat on my back. During the fight the suit of armor reveled that he was called Slicer.

Before he could slice me up Ed barreled into him knocking him to the side.

"Hey Ed how much longer do you think we can keep this up?" I asked as I struggled to get up.

"I don't know but I'm just about done."

"Yeah same here." We were both up against a pillar, Slicer was just about to finish us off when Ed pulled Scar move, by destroying him in half using his alchemy.

"Come on boy why don't you finish us off? You won." Asked Slicer.

"Us?" I asked and then the chest started to move… the head was about two feet away, (the head is Slicer) and then the chest started to speak.

"Brother how could we lose?"

"Hey hold the phone! Didn't you promise that if we beat you we would tell us who the people you work for are?" I asked, remembering what Ed and Slicer had said earlier.

"Humph… fine, we were created by—" he never finished that sentence because he was stabbed through his rune.

"Now Number 48 why would you sell out our secrets?" asked a tall skinny woman with GIGANTIC BOOBS, no I mean seriously they were huge! Before splitting him in half.

"Well well what's the Fullmetal Pipsqueak doing here?" asked a skinny person with a feminine yet male voice. He wore a skort, sports bra, arm warmers, a headband with an upside down triangle, and knee high like socks with no toes and heels. Then it hit me, they were Envy and Lust.

"BROTHER!" yelled Slicer's brother. Envy picked up slicer's sword and started to stab his rune.

"You blathering idiot, you were about to kill one of our most important sacrifices'! What would we have done then? Huh?" ranted Envy who was continually stabbing his rune, until Lust stepped in.

"Envy cut it out, he's dead."

"Aw, they never last long. That takes all the fun out of it." Envy said as he stepped over Slicer's dead brother, and knelt down in front of us.

"Hello pipsqueaks!" Envy greeted cheerily. Sure I had lost some blood but that little comment sent me overboard.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK MIDGET YOU IDIOTIC LOOKING CROSSDRESSER?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Oh looks like the midgets getting angry." Envy replied, with that I made an attempt to kick him were it really hurts. But apparently my legs decided to give out on me and I fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ugh… damn it." I muttered.

"Hahahahaha! Looks like the dwarf can't even stand." Envy laughed gleefully. That was where I lost consciousness and black enveloped me with its frosty fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: well that was a good sized chapter<strong>

**Kana: I agree**

**Envy: I love my involvement in this chapter**

**Kana: you're just lucky that Shadow is a huge Envy fan**

**Me: otherwise I would have made you miserable already… *grins evilly***

**Kana: crap!**

**Sam & Angie: What?**

**Me: *starts laughing my creepy laugh***

**Kana: she is thinking evil thoughts right now**

**Sam: oh should we back away?**

**Angie: I think so *backs away***

**Kana: *sigh* review!**


	6. Goin South

**Me: well I didn't make you suffer for long my loyal readers!**

**Ed: yes thank you you're such a good person to grace us with this rarity**

**Me: hey watch the sarcasm buddy. You're just lucky I wasn't a lazy ass this time**

**Sam: and we thank you for that**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Going South<strong>

**Sam's POV**

I woke up behind some crates; it took me a while to remember what had happened last night. My stomach decided to growl at that moment. _Yes I know you're hungry so shut up._ I thought, _I'm going to have to steal something… or maybe…_ my thought trailed off as I focused on the cat inside me. My body began to shrink, and somehow I didn't lose my clothes. In fact it was as if they were integrating with my skin and my knives felt like they turned to liquid and traveling through my veins and making up as claws on all four of my paws. My guess would have been because I have four knives, four paws… weird right?

Eventually my body stopped shrinking and when I opened my eyes and looked around everything looked bigger. I looked around and found a puddle not that far away. I slowly walked to the puddle, looked into it to see that I looked exactly like a snow leopard. I looked at my paws and everything. I'm not usually conceited but I looked beautiful. _Ah! Stupid I don't have time for this!_ I scolded myself.

I went out the back of the warehouse and came out into an alley. I looked at the side of a building by the warehouse. I turned around and started running through alleyways. The feel of running on all four paws, it felt like I had been doing it my whole life. I felt free. Free of all of my problems that had held me down from my life before I was pulled out of my former life. Then I caught the scent of fresh meat.

When I finally became aware of my surroundings I noticed that there was a butcher shop across the street. The man that was in the front went to the back. _Well, well, well looks like I found breakfast._ I thought as I licked my chops. And with lightning speed I was across the street and in the shop. There were some choice cuts of steak on the counter. I grabbed the fabric by the corners and stole the three steaks.

As soon as I grabbed my bundle I bolted out of the shop and headed for the back alleys once again. When I came to a stop I opened the bundle and wolfed down the steaks in about ten minutes flat. I sat on my haunches with a satisfied sigh and began to lick the blood from my muzzle. When I was sure of all the blood being gone I morphed back into my semi- human form. My clothes were just as they were; even my knives that Hughes had bought me were back on my hips. I put my hood on to keep people from freaking out.

Though I can't say the same for my tail. When I exited the alley I recognized that I was by the hospital. I saw someone turn their back on their camera. Without a second thought I stole it. I also stole the guy's pen and paper. _With myself looking like this I can't go around with them for the time being. I'll take my picture, and write a little note._ I thought to myself. This was about the time in the anime/ manga that Ed is stuck in the hospital because of Lab 5. This is what I wrote:

Ed and Angie,

_**So sorry to worry you but I won't be with you for a while… no I am not dead, here is what they did to me stupid friggin palm tree… well you can guess by the picture… so yeah**_

_**Sam**_

_**P. S.**_

_**A Devil's Nest is home… or shelter**_

Then I took my picture… lucky for me a picture immediately came out. It showed me without my hood. I wrapped the picture in the note and headed for Ed's hospital window. I remember it was on the ground floor thank God. When I peeked through the window I saw two beds. One of course had Ed and the other had Angie. This shocked me but I quickly recovered my composure.

I opened the window and silently slipped inside. I guess my cat like stealth helped with my boots because they barely stirred when I was walking. I put the note on the night table between them. Then as silently as I had come I was gone. I quickly ran towards the station, I bought a train ticket to Dublith that leaves in five minutes. I raced on to the train, and found a good seat.

**Angie's POV**

I woke up in a hospital room. Ed was in the other bed on the other side of little table.

"Good your awake." Said a feminine voice

"Ross?" I asked

"Yes it's me Angie." Ross answered

"Ugh… what the hell happened?" asked Ed. Ross explained that the 5th Lab collapsed because of an explosion. Then she lectured Ed on something then slapped him. That was when I noticed a note on the table. I picked it up and opened it. A picture falls out, but it lands face down on my lap. I don't pay much attention to it. When I read the note I was a little shocked and relieved at the same time.

"Hey Angie what you have there?" asked Ed

"It's a note… from Sam." The look on Ed's face was shock.

"Really? How is she?" he asked. So I decided to recite the note.

**"_Ed and Angie,_**

**_So sorry to worry you but I won't be with you for a while… no I am not dead, here is what they did to me stupid friggin palm tree… well you can guess by the picture… so yeah_**

**_Sam_**

**_P. S. _**

**_A Devil's Nest is home… or shelter" _**I burst out laughing at the palm tree comment.

"Palm Tree?"

"It's an inside joke." Was all I said in between breaths.

"So what's the picture?"Asked Ross. I picked up the picture that fell and looked at it. A small smile played itself on my face. _Well Sam you finally get to be part animal… you're probably thrilled about that._ I thought to myself, to be honest I actually meant that. So I handed the photo to Ed. The look on his face was that of I don't know how to put it, horror maybe? I don't know.

"That's Sam?" he asked his voice trembling with anger.

"Apparently." I answered calmly.

"You're not even worried? Or even shocked?" Ed asked with anger dripping from every word.

"No, and before you ask why it's because she always wanted to be half animal or something." After that he shut up which I was thankful for, because I had a raging headache. Later that day Armstrong and Hughes paid us a visit. Hughes was telling us that he has had no word on anyone with Sam's description. That was when we sprung it on him.

"Yeah Hughes about Sam," I start, "read this then look at the picture." I said as I handed him the picture and note. Needless to say the shock on Armstrong and Hughes faces were of shock.

"Poor girl to have to be subjected to that is just too cruel!" cried Armstrong.

"I agree with Armstrong, she must be in shock and wondering why this had to happen to her." Said Hughes, I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You really think that Sam will be in shock or something after that happening to her?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Well, yes I mean wouldn't you?" asked Hughes.

"Hughes this is Sam were talking about, right now where ever the hell she is she's probably jumping with joy or something."

"Your serious right?" asked Ed

"Completely, you know she always wanted to be half animal." I answered, "Anyway enough of this talk, lets discuss lab 5."

**Sam's POV**

The ride to Dublith was a long one. It took a good few hours to reach Rush Valley. Then we set off about 15 minutes of stopping there, then we were on our way again to Dublith. It was twilight when we reached the Dublith station. I was walking through town when I was stopped by to massive muscled people.

"Hey girlie where do you think you're going?" asked Ugly 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Armstrong: oh Sam how could you have gone through that?<strong>

**Sam: meh… I don't really mind, to be honest I think it's awesome**

**Angie: I can't believe I'm in the hospital**

**Hughes: REVIEW!**

**Kana: or he will bombard you with stories and pictures of Elicia and Gracia**


	7. Meeting Izumi

**Me: well here is the next chapter people!**

**Kana: we are very sorry for the delay… but my computer is getting fixed so I can't get on much**

**Me: yeah so basically right now I'm on my own here**

**Sam: well that is actually a very valid point**

**Angie: I agree**

**Ed: wait so there is no witty comments at the moment?**

**Al: apparently not**

**Me: well then let's get the show on the road!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Meeting Izumi<strong>

**Sam's POV**

There were these two huge men in front of me… yeah sure they were muscled but they were also fat… and I'm talking about lay around watch football and drink beer fat. Ugly 1 asked me where I was going, so naturally I decided to piss them off.

"Well fat ass I was going to find somewhere to stay." I answered in a smart ass tone.

"Why you!" yelled Ugly 2, and lunged at me. I naturally went forward and punched him in the stomach so hard he doubled over. I look at his who had just brandished a knife. The thing was that it was like a pocket knife not even worthy of a sheath.

"Oh you have a butter knife? Well then I think you would want to see a real knife then eh?" I asked as I brandished one of my blades. The man paled,

"Now, now no need to get violent." Ugly 1 said nervously

"No need to get violent?" I asked "Well then I would suggest you leave before I feel like flaying you. You got me Tubby?" I said threatingley and shifting into an attack stance. With that Tubby dropped his "blade" and ran forgetting his friend. As he left the smell of raw meat wafted to my nose. It smelled absolutely heavenly.

I followed the wonderful smell to a place with a giant meat sign. With my predatory eyes I spied a few cuts of meat. The front door was open. I was so hungry that I didn't even take careful measures to switch to my quadripad form. _Ugh… I don't like this brown fur color… maybe later I'll change it to white. Yeah that's what I'll do._ I decided—to be completely honest yes I did not like the shade of brown but let's return focus to this shall we.

I was about to grab the succulent meat when a huge knife came flying at my head.

"WOAH!" I yelled as I ducked just in the nick of time.

"And what are you doing?" yelled a female voice that sounded slightly demonic. I looked up with cautious eyes, which by the way were huge.

"Uh... uh… getting food?" I asked in a small voice. _Need to get away from the crazy knife lady… I could get food from somewhere else… I just don't want to die at the hands of Izumi. _I thought.

"Hey Izumi I think you might want to lay off a bit. I think your scaring the kid." Said a friendly voice behind Izumi.

"Shut up Mason." Izumi said while cracking her knuckles

"Izumi dear why don't you leave the poor kid alone, she looks hungry." Said a big no scratch that huge man. _That's a lot of muscle._ Was all I could think about him… at least he had no sparkles. I guess Izumi did a double take because next thing I know is that she pulls me up by the arm. My hood fell back and I heard a collective of gasps.

"You're a chimera?" asked Izumi, my eyes narrowed

"Yeah what about it?" I asked a little menacingly.

"Nothing it just surprised us is all." Said Mason innocently, I relaxed a bit because it was only logical 'cause I had my hood up,_ Wow I just sounded like Spock from Star Trek right there_. I thought.

"Come along now were going to have dinner." I didn't argue, I mean hey free food! And I did not want to tick off Izumi.

Once we were all seated I noticed that what we were eating. It was salmon. I love salmon, my mouth began to water, and I guess I started to drool because Izumi snapped at me.

"Don't drool!"

"Yes ma'am." I said meekly. And with that we ate dinner and let me tell you it was almost as good as my mom's. Almost but not quite. It was almost as if something was missing. Then it hit me that although I was enjoying myself here, I still missed my Ma, Dad, and though he can be a pain sometimes my big brother. My mom was… is a great cook, my dad knows how to make me laugh, and my brother know how to piss me off then turn around and be funny.

After dinner Izumi told me that there was an empty guest room, but I told her I'd be fine on the couch. This was true I sleep practically anywhere. As soon as I lay down on the couch I was out like a candle in the wind. But my dreams were sort of sad. Not the happy dreams I'm used to.

Izumi's POV

The girl fell asleep on the couch like she said. The fact that someone would make a chimera out of someone so young made my stomach churn. I didn't get her name though._ I'll ask her in the morning._ I thought as I left the living room and headed for my room. After reading for a few minutes I fell asleep. But these dreams did not feel like mine. In fact they didn't even in the slightest like mine.

_I was in a home. There on the couch sat a girl, and a boy. They were intent on some sort of machine with moving pictures. _

"_Hahaha! I'm goin to beat ya this time Big Brother!" yelled the girl_

"_Nope, yer not 'cause I am already too far ahead." Sure enough the boy was right and beat the girl._

"_Awww maaan… why can't I ever beat you in this game?" whined the girl_

"_Come on Sam you know I'm better 'cause I actually play these kind of games, not like your Zelda and Pokémon games." Replied the boy_

"_To true brother to true." Agreed the girl._

Then I woke up to the morning sunlight.

Sam's POV

I woke up to sunlight on my face. Last night I had a dream of my brother and I playing video games… it was more of a memory than a dream. But none the less I'm happy to be here. I'm just so happy to be free of the stress and burden of school. I know it was a necessity but I just couldn't take it anymore. But I pull through anyway because of my friends and family.

I walked into the dining room rubbing sleep from my eyes,

"Mornin'." I yawned

"Good morning." Said Izumi, "and if I may ask, before the day progresses anymore, what is your name?"

"Sam." I said simply, Izumi nodded.

After we ate breakfast I asked Izumi if it was alright if I stayed here for a while. All she said was,

"Stay as long as you need to." I was happy she said that because I didn't feel like finding Greed. After breakfast Izumi asked me a few questions.

"Sam I have some questions for you, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Said Izumi

"Sure fire away." I said and the interrogation began.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: yep…<strong>

**Kana: so what next?**

**Me: work on ch. 8**

***there is banging on the door***

**Me & Kana: crap! Looks like the readers are getting impatient!**

**Me: quick go out the back way!**

**Kana: right behind you!**


	8. A Homunculus Dies

**Me: holy crap on a cracker it's been sooooo long**

**Kana: yeah I know but I'm glad you got past that writers block**

**Sam: yes now we can continue the story**

**Me: you bet! Now Ed would you do the honors**

**Ed: yeah yeah do you guys really think that Shadow here actually owns Fullmetal Alchemist then your idiots**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: A Homunculus Dies<strong>

**Sin's POV**

_Tch… I thought for sure that Envy and Lust would keep an eye on the chimera I gave them._ I thought as I was walking in the halls of the Homunculi's hideout, _Guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Their useless morons just like Greed._ I came to a stop when I found myself in front of Father. _Why am I the bearer of bad news... though I guess it wasn't a complete waste. They at least found out something useful._

"Sin have Envy and Lust completed what they were supposed to with the chimera?" said the man on a stone throne, it had pipes protruding from it, a table with pawns next to it, and sat on it was a man. The man wore a toga from ancient times. He had gold eyes and hair, he also had a short beard, his hair was extremely long, and always wore a stoic expression.

"No Father." I answered.

"This is not good Sin. I expected better from you." He said

"F- forgive me Father, but they did find out something that you might like." I said scared that he would kill me on the spot.

"Then speak before I take your life."

"Th- they f- found out that she and her f- friend are from the other side of the Gate." I stuttered with fear.

"Hmmm… very good . I will give you one more chance. Bring me the chimera. If you cannot redeem yourself this time then you will be eliminated." Father replied. I bowed and ran out of the room. I had to find that damn snow leopard chimera.

**Angie's POV**

Well life was pretty dull right now. Eat, sleep, watch Ed get yelled at by Winry, Hughes and mustang visit, eat some more, then sleep again. Then do it all again the next day. This went on for like three weeks. Finally we got released from the hospital and we were on our way to Dublith.

"Ugh… tell me again why you're coming with us." Ed told Winry when we were on the train waiting for it to leave.

"I told you 50 times already moron I'm going to Rush Valley." Winry retorted.

"Can you two keep it down your giving me a headache." I said exasperated. Normally I would be entertained with their constant bickering but right now I am not having a very good day. The absence of Sam is getting to me. Sure were separated before because of our families living like 15 minutes apart but we always saw each other at school. _God damn it._ I thought and drifted off into Dreamland.

_I was in the middle of a field. It was breathtakingly beautiful, absolutely beautiful. The grass was a nice summer green, the mountain range in the distance, clear skies with barely any clouds in sight. Not to mention the small daisy's everywhere. But then a speck of white caught my attention not ten feet away. It turned and there staring at me was a snow leopard._

_It looked familiar, so I walked right up to it. Then it spoke and it sounded like Sam._

"_Hey Angie wat'cha doin here?" the big cat asked_

"_S- Sam is that you?" I asked in shock, _I thought Sam was a tan snow leopard._ I thought._

"_Eh the color just wasn't me so I changed it to white. 'Sides it'll come in handy if we ever get to the Brigg's Mountains." Sam replied_

"_Too true, so where are you?" I asked sitting next to her. Sam looked at me with agitation clearly visible in her eyes. Then answered me._

"_Ang did you not get my clue I left you in the note?"_

"_You mean the one about the Devil's Nest?" I asked and she looked at me with a 'you're on the right track' look in her eyes. Then I got it._

"_YOU MEAN YOUR IN DUBLITH?" I yelled. Sam put her front paws and pressed down on her ears._

"_Shit Ang careful with the loud noises you hurt my ears. And yes I am in Dublith… I'm staying with Izumi. Though do me a favor and not tell Ed and Al." Sam requested_

"_Why would I do that? We looked all over Central for you!" I yelled at her._

"_Dude quit yelling besides you'll see me soon enough." She said in a nonchalant tone. But she was right._

"_Hey Sammy before I go, because I feel like I'm gonna wake up soon, just to let you know right now we're going to Rush Valley then on to Dublith."_

"_Ah okay, see you soon Ang." She bade a good bye then I woke up._

Apparently we were just arriving in Rush Valley.

"Ugh… how long was I out?" I asked groggily

"You slept the whole fricken train ride." Answered Ed

"Oh okay." And with that we got off the train and headed in to the Holy Land of Auto- mail.

**Sin's POV**

After about a day of searching I finally have a lead to where that elusive chimera is. Apparently it has been staying in Dublith to the south. I grinned at the speed that I'm running at then I should be there in about half an hour.

Once I arrived in the town the chimera was in I found her wandering about. It was dark outside, only because night had fallen. I took no time to consider how to attack. I just ran right up to her and tried to punch her in the stomach. I say tried because due to her animal instincts she jumped back and brandished her knives. One in each hand… or do I call them paws? Ah well whatever.

"Tch I didn't think that you guys would come for me so soon." The chimera said, "Oh well." I ignored her and shot a bolt of lightning at her. She dodged it and ran towards me knives at the ready and slashed my throat. I stumbled back but though I was caught off guard I was faster than her still and punched her hard in the gut.

She stumbled back and coughed up blood. That did not stop her as I thought it would. A moment later I was busy dodging her relentless knives. _Tch, I'll just get rid o those knives then._ And I did that by using my water control by freezing her hands and knocking those knives out of her grasp. What I did not expect however was for her to break free of the ice bonds. She jumped back multiple times and brought out two more knives. This girl does not know when to quit.

_Maybe this could be my chance to be free but I bet Pride is watching this fight. So I have to put on a good show._ I thought and as I thought that we engaged each other in hand to hand combat. More like my fists against her knives. I made ice knives to use for myself a few seconds later and I landed a good few blows but it wasn't enough. Somehow she knew where my Philosophers' Stone was. And stabbed it. I started to turn to dust and I was blown away by the wind.

At last I would no longer obey Father.

At last I could die.

I am free.

"Thank you young chimera." Were my last words I uttered. And I was gone.

**Sam's POV**

After my run in with a homunculus, who I recognized as Sin, I could no longer stand. I had multiple wounds from the fight. My consciousness was fading from injuries and the lack of blood. I fell to the ground, the silhouette of a woman was in my view when I passed out yet again within these past few weeks.

**Martel's POV**

I was on the rooftops of Dublith when I heard the sounds of a fight. I ran to the scene. Apparently it had been going on for a while because the only one standing there was a chimera. When I jumped down to see if she was okay. I knew it was a girl because of how her body is.

"Hey hold on I'll get you some help." I said even though I knew she had passed out. So I gathered her weapons and put them in the sheathes at her waist. And I picked her up and headed back to the Devil's Nest.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: well you guy's likey?<strong>

**Readers: YEEEEES!**

**Me: not to worry I hope to not make you suffer for very long this time**

**Readers: YAAAAAAY!**


	9. I Meet the Devil's Nest Gang

**Me: holy hell it's been a good few months**

**Readers': YOUR DAMN RIGHT IT'S BEEN 3 *BLEEPING* MONTHS SINCE YOUR LAST UPDATE! *reader's frothing at the mouth***

**Me: yes well I at least have a somewhat decent excuse, writer's block and school**

**Sam: your right that's a fairly decent excuse**

**Angie: still not a good one though**

**Me: are we just going to stand here chatting or are we going to get the show on the road?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: I meet the Devil's Nest Gang<strong>

**Sam's POV**

The voices were fuzzy. But coming into focus.

"Martel why did you bring her here?" came a voice… it sounded like Dolcetto.

"I couldn't have exactly left her there to die now could I?" answered Martel was it?

"Yes you could." Answered Dolcetto

"Quiet you two, I think she might be waking up." Answered a strong but kind voice, _I think that might be Roa. _I thought, I opened my eyes to a concrete ceiling, not to mention there were three people next to my bed.

"How the hell did I get here?" I asked groggily

"Martel found you bleedin out in the street." Answered Dolcetto

"Ah… okay." A few seconds later Greed walked in.

"So she's awake?" he asked

"Yeah I'm awake, now who the hell are you?" I asked glaring at him

"Youre a bit of a spitfire aren't ya?" he asked

"Yeah what of it?" I countered still glaring

"Nothing, now are you from Lab 5?" Greed asked

"Don't know I was taking a walk and got kidnapped by a psychotic palm tree." Silence reined for a good few minutes. Greed was just staring at me with shock and surprise evident in his eyes. So I took the opportunity to get up and stretch.

"Well I think I have stayed long enough, I better get back before my friends get here." I said as I made my way to leave, but was stopped by Dolcetto.

"You're not goin anywhere."

"And why not?" I asked angrily lashing my tail back and forth, my ears pressed back against my head.

"Dolcetto let her go." Commanded Greed, with that said he got out of my way. But before I left I smirked and turned around,

"Don't worry you'll see me real soon. And Martell thanks for savin me back there." With that said I left. I navigated my way through the underground tunnel system by smell alone. See snow leopard nostrils are bigger so they can pick up oxygen up in the mountains that they live in. once I exited the bar I headed to Izumi's. that is where I found a hilarious sight. Ed was across the street against the wall with his printed dent in the wall, a laughing Angie, and Alphonse getting his ass whooped.

I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing. Then when I calmed down I changed into my leopard form. I ran and jumped onto Ang,

"ANGIE- CHAAAAN!" I yelled as I jumped onto Angie knocking her to the ground.

"What Sam? That you?" asked Ed, I got off of Angie and sat down licking my right front fore leg.

"Yep it's me." I said grinning a kitty grin that showed off my sharp predator teeth.

"Well this is nice, but me thinks we should go inside now." Said Angie, with that said we went inside. And as soon as we entered I got chewed out by Izumi.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Which to say the least hurt my very sensitive ears.

"Ummm… well I sorta got in a fight and lost a lot of blood. And someone took me to her home and treated my wounds." I answered .

"Wait what do you mean you got in a fight?" asked Angie a little worried.

"Oh, a few nights ago I was taking a midnight stroll cause I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. Ran into some trouble and well. Yeah." I said but gave her the look that said 'I'll tell you later' that went unnoticed by all but her.

"So you guys finally figured out my note huh?" I said breaking the awkward silence… which I am pretty sure during that awkward silence a gay baby was born.

Ed gave me a questioning look and asked " What do you mean?" but Angie caught on,

"Yep!" she said with a huge smile plastered on her face. While everyone save Izumi, and Angie looked confused. After that Izumi took the boys back to the island so they could "re- learn what they have forgotten." Is what Izumi said. I really think she just did that to get them out of her hair for a while so she could question us… well me again anyway. So when she came back to the house it was interrogation time once again. So the three of us sat down at the dining table.

"Sam told me about both of you. Is it true?" Izumi asked

"So you told her huh?" asked Angie

"Yep, you know she can be trusted as much as I do." I replied

"True, true. And to answer your question Izumi yeah what she said was true. To us, where were from, all of you and this world was nothing more than a made up story. Though you would be surprised at how many people it has touched." Angie answered

"what do you mean?"

"I mean for Sam, at the time that she discovered FMA, that's the abbreviation for the story's name, she was an outcast in her class. And well she was getting real depressed to. So one night it was on and she decided to watch it. Within minutes she was in love with the show, so she did some research it. At that point it actually saved her if you get my meaning." Angie explained, "It was almost the same with me except I had friends while she was alone." Izumi looked a little shocked at the little piece of info that I at the time was not ready to tell. She turned her gaze to me, and I looked down at my hands/ paws with tears filling my eyes.

I did not like that time. That was a dark time for me. no friends, no one to laugh with, and no one to tell secrets with. I started to cry. I don't like crying, it makes me feel weak. But then I felt someone hug me. it wasn't Angie, her hugs were different. I looked up to see Izumi hugging me. and I cried harder. I haven't cried this hard since I was at one of my friends funerals when I was little. After that day, barely anything made me cry anymore.

When I was done crying she let go. She didn't say anything else, but she didn't have to. It was getting dark so she said,

"Well it's getting late I guess I will start dinner." I immediately lit up

"I wanna help make dinner!" I said leaping up out of my chair bouncing up and down like a little kid. Izumi just smiled while I followed her into the kitchen. When we were in the kitchen she asked,

"Why is Angie not helping? She should be helping us." She growled

"Um… well you see Angie can't cook for the life of her." I answered, I thought she didn't hear me but what I heard from the other room proved me wrong.

"I HEARD THAT YOU JERK!" she yelled

"NO YELLING!" yelled Izumi,

"Holy crapolies, and I thought my hearing was great." I muttered to myself as I concentrated on dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: welp tell me what you think<strong>

**Sam: fantastic**

**Angie: I can't believe I got tackled**

**Me: yes well see ya'll next time!**

**_A/N_**

**_ok well i have been playing with the idea of both my Deviant and Fan Fiction account are up to date with each other... and obviously i have decided to get this up to date... see what i was doing for a while was keeping this one 2 chapters behind but i didn't want to do that any more... so as of this chapter all of you my loyal reader's and followers will be up to date... sorry for not doing this sooner i am truly sorry_**

**_on a side note, i am open to suggestions just send me a PM_**


	10. We ask for some Official Training

**Me: hello all! Look I did not keep you waiting this time!**

**Kana: And we are all grateful for that, I swear the way we left the other chapter like that for 3 months… I thought the Reader's would have murdered us for that**

**Me: well if they did that then there would be no more Cruel Alchemy**

**Kana: true**

**Sam: I for one am glad you didn't make them suffer for long this time… you should have seen them they were frothing at the mouth and snapping at each other over the tiniest things**

**Angie: reminded me of a pack of rabid wolves**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: We ask for some Official Training<strong>

**Sam's POV**

Okay so, we ate dinner then Izumi gave us a room. She said she would not tolerate me sleeping on the couch. In other words she said that if I did so again she would kick my ass so hard I would not be able to stand for a week. Needless to say I didn't fight her on that subject. She would have given us separate rooms but we were cool with sharing a room. I would be fine on the floor because it is surprisingly more comfortable.

'Sides I would sleep in my snow leopard form. Anyway as soon as we were in the room Angie locks the door.

"Okay spill, who did you fight?"

I sighed, "Yeah the one who I fought was a Homunculus." Her eyes went wide.

"But how? I mean I'm sure by now Envy would have killed Hughes, the others would not have made a move since."

"You forget the fact that we are here now. Just us being here have either screwed with the timeline, or that it was just different that the manga and both anime's to begin with."

"You could have a point there, so who was it that you fought?" she asked moving off the storyline subject

"His name was Sin. I remember him from my time in the Lab. He was there over seeing the scientists that made me like this."

"Well that explains who he was but, why did he come after you?"

"That my dearest friend is something that I will never know. But before he completely went to dust or faded away, however you want to view it, he said this to me and I quote 'Thank you young chimera.'" I said quoting the dead homunculus

"That's strange for a homunculus to say."

"Right?"

"Well let's just get some sleep, granted we won't tell anyone else this crap were discussing."

"Naturally." With that final word said I changed in to my leopard form, found a nice corner, I feel safest in a corner… weird I now but oh well, and fell in to a happy dream sleep.

Or at least it started out that way.

_I was in the mountains. It felt like home to me. The patches of snow, the green, green grass, the flowers. The clear skies, the clean air. Not to forget the breath taking view of the mountain range. The prey was plenty; there were even other snow leopards. They beckoned me with their tails, I followed. They greeted me warmly. And for once in my life I actually felt accepted._

_But twas not to be. Then everything went black. I looked around in fright at the dark void that surrounded me. My tail curled itself around my back leg; my ears went flat, my claws unsheathed. Then in front of me was a giant Oroborous tattoo._

I woke with a jolt. It was still an hour before sunrise from what I could tell. I sighed and tried to lay my fur flat again. This due to the dream had risen. I changed to my humanoid form and quietly padded to the door, I unlocked it as silently as I could. _Thank Truth Angie is a heavy sleeper._ I thought as I exited the room. I crept through the silent house, grateful for my careful paw- steps.

It took me little time to reach my destination. The roof. I may be afraid of heights but there was something about a nice tall tree or a roof if I could not find a tall enough tree, which made a great place for me to think. I sat at the edge of the flat roof of Izumi's home and looked to the beautiful moon. _Odd,_ I thought to myself,_ I often fantasized being crossed with a wolf so I could finally sing my heart out to the pack that lived by my used to be home._ _But on the other paw I kind of always was partial to being a cat. What with their flexibility, stealth, and balance._ I shook my head trying to rid myself of those thoughts. That was not what I wanted to think about at the moment.

What I wanted to think about was why the Oroborous symbol appeared in my dream._ Why did that show up? What does it mean? Is it a warning?_ All sorts of questions ran through my head. Sure I had had the occasional weird dream, but this was beyond what I have ever had before. I was completely lost to what I should do. So once more I looked at the moon. I had always liked the night. It was beautiful yet dangerous.

It was calming, it was frightening. It could send chill down your spine, yet it would also ease the heart. It could be romantic or it could be a nightmare. I hugged my knees close to my body. Honestly I think the only person who could sort of connect with me was Ang. Sure I have had friends over the years. But none as true as her, one of my friends from Middle School betrayed me. She quit being my friend, she tried to make up for it years later when we were in Junior High, but, she was never really my friend anymore. Merely an acquaintance, someone you know but you don't know anything about them. When I finally went to High School I went to a different one than her, I thanked God that day. To me it was a whole new environment, no one knew me. A fresh start.

A week or two into the school year I borrowed one of Angie's mangas'. When I returned it the next day I noticed she had something from an anime that I to watch. And we hit it off from there. We were so alike it was a little scary. But I didn't give a rat's ass, because it had meant I had finally found someone who I could relate to.

I was pulled out of my memories by a hand that had tapped my shoulder. I glanced at the person who had tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Ang what are you doing up?"

"The question would be why are you up?"

"Had an odd dream." She gave me the look that said 'but you always have odd dreams'

"This one was particularly strange." I said as I recounted my dream to her. She looked puzzled by the end of my tale.

"Sorry dude but I have no clue what to think." She said

"Yeah me neither."

"Hey we should get back to bed; after all we _are_ going to ask Izumi to give us some sort of proper training. Especially you since you got turned into a chimera." I nodded and followed her back to our room.

I woke the next morning after not having anymore weird ass dreams. I was not a morning person to say the least. The two only things that can wake me up in the morning were two things:

Bacon

and coffee

Those are the only two. And when I took a whiff of the air I smelt it. My eyes shot open, and shot out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where the sweet smell of bacon was on the pan. My mouth started to water, and before long I started to drool. But I regained my composure and started to set the table. I knew Izumi would have told me to it any way's so it's best to get it out of the way.

Five minutes later the rest of the people sharing the small house came down for breakfast. While we were eating I nodded to Angie, who got that signal. The signal that it was time to ask Izumi to help train us. Both in hand- to- hand and alchemy.

"Izumi?" Angie asked tentatively

"What is it?" she asked

"Would you mind helping Sam and I with some training both in alchemy and close combat?" all was still. No one made a sound or moved for a full minute. Then Izumi spoke,

"No." was her answer, _oh it's on now,_ I thought,_ that is not the answer we want._ I thought my inner-self was burning with determination. With fire blazing in my eyes with a fiery background.

"But why not?" I asked cautiously not wanting to sound whiny

"You would just join the Military." Silence reigned again, but this time it was broken by Angie and I. we laughed our asses off.

"Us join the Military?" I asked, "I mean sure Angie was in a program for it but that was then. Do we really seem like the type to take orders' from people without giving a fight?" Izumi was stunned into silence by my rebuttal. Finally she relented.

"Fine, but we start after you and Angie have cleaned to kitchen."

"Fair enough." I said, inside of my head there was a victory parade and a whole bunch of celebratory crap going off,_ and that is how you get Izumi Curtis to teach you boys' and girls'!_ I thought as I finished my breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: well another fantastic chapter!<strong>

**Kana: could not agree more**

**Sam: so wait Ed and Al are going to be gone for a month aren't they?**

**Me: yea~h *drags out the word with suspicion***

**Sam: oh fantastic!**

**Angie: *looks at Sam* why?**

**Sam: *evil grin* hehehehehe… I just got a brilliant idea is all *whisper's it to Angie***

**Angie: oh I want to help**

**Me & Kana: what are you guys going to do?**

**Sam & Angie: You'll find out when they return**

**Me: *shrugs shoulders* whatever so Nina would you do the honors?**

**Nina: sure thing Shadow! REVIEW!**

**Kana: wait hold up isn't she supposed to be dead, not that I'm complaining or anything but…**

**Me: it's the authors' notes we can whatever we want here**

**Kana: oh -_-**


	11. Training Montage!

**Me: holy crap cakes!**

**Kana: gross**

**Me: well soooorry… its just its been about 3 or 4 months again**

**Kana: oAo**

**Me: exactly *peaks out of window to see murderous readers***

**Sam: damn it! not again!**

**Angie: you really have to get better at updating**

**Me: well you try having an idea contest only to have one person enter, even when you announced it on BOTH DA and ! and that that the contest was up for a few months! Anyway just read the fudgeing chapter already**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Training Montage!<strong>

**Angie's POV Day 1**

After we finished our breakfast and cleaned the kitchen we headed out to the backyard. When Sam and I got out there we found Izumi standing in a foreboding pose. It was a bit creepy and sent shivers down our spines, not to mention the evil grin that promised us pain. _Crap, what have we gotten ourselves into?_ I asked myself timidly. But for the most part today she wanted to see where we were in our skills.

I apparently need more work than Sam. I was getting my ass handed to me, though she wasn't doing much better. Though the years of karate Sam used to take just made this type of thing second nature to her.

**Sam's POV Day 2**

Yesterday Izumi tested us on where we were. I did a bit better than Ang but barely. Taking those karate classes really helped. Today she said she was going to help us dodge. I thought she was just going to throw rubber balls at us. No, I was wrong. Instead of rubber balls she threw her knives at us.

After training today I had so many cuts on me. Not to mention that now I have to sew up my clothes.

**Angie's POV Day 3**

After Dodging Day yesterday, today we are working on flips and stuff. Let me tell you I landed flat on my back a shit ton of times… damn Sam and her amazing cat powers. To be totally honest I think she is incredibly lucky that she is now half cat. Because it makes her more lethal in a fight.

**No one's' POV**

The days past and the girls continued to train under Izumi's instruction. Each day their skills improved, and honed them till Izumi was satisfied with their skills. Though they still could not beat her no matter how hard they tried. Though that is to be expected when you are only training with someone for only a month. Whereas the Elrics' have trained with her for a year. And yet they still cannot defeat her.

But then again she would not be Izumi if she can be beaten by mere naïve children. Although the word naïve does not fit for the four teenagers. Maybe these words would fit better clever, cunning, smart, inventive, and creative and so on.

Time flew by and before they knew it a month has passed. And came the day where they had to collect the Bothers' from the island.

Me: well it might be a while for updates again

* * *

><p><strong>Angie: ugh…<strong>

**Me: well I am looking for work so I can have money, I need to get some of my grades up, and I have like a mountain of requests I need to get done… not to mention work on other fan fictions and two stories that I wanna try my luck at getting published. And yet writers block is getting really difficult for those**

**Sam: now look what you did! You made her go on a rant!**

**Angie: alright, alright I'm sorry… though those are pretty sound excuses**

**Me: *sighs in frustration and face palms with my right paw* Palm Tree just say it all ready**

**Envy: I'm not a ******* palm tree!**

**Me: no but you look like one, _now say it!_**

**Envy: fine, Review!**


	12. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I know you all hate these types of things and I do to, but to be honest… I think I need to go through this story again from the beginning and re-vamp it because I was thinking about it a lot recently and I believe that I could do a better job than what there is right now. Not to mention that I had started this back in my sophomore year of high school.**

**But hey think of it this way! You still get to enjoy the original and the updated better written version to! I will not take this down because it was like my first ever fan fiction I ever made**

**I do not know when I will have the first chapter re-vamped but keep in mind that it is coming! **

**In other news I am starting a new fanfic. and I will be working on that for the time being, just keep in mind that all of my stories are based on strikes of inspiration so I will not have a set schedule….although you all have probably figured that out huh? Anyway, the new story should be out soon, it will be a Shingeki no Kyojin or Attack on Titan, for those of you not familiar with the Japanese title, fanfic. The first chapter is actually almost done.**

**~Shadow**


End file.
